The Blood moon
by Siberia Mueko -aka- Monkey
Summary: This a love story between Tifa and Rakani. The One piece crew does appear but it does not completely surround them.NAMI-BASHING IS INCLUDED. If you don't like then don't read. I know my summary suxs but read may be entertaining For My MOMMA Tifa-Chwaan.
1. Chapter 1

Hello it's me Siberia this story is one that I started writing for my friend. She is the great Tifa-Chwaan and she is also my mommy. I do not own the one piece characters or tifa and Siberia. Well I sort of do but oh never mind. To use Tifa you have to ask Tifa-chwaan and me to use Siberia. Rakani is my own character and any mentions to governmental pirates who again aren't mine they are Tifa's. so here is the summary.

Summary

This is a love story of Tifa and a new character his name is Rakani. (lame summary I know)

Rakani:

Height: 5ft 6"

Weight: 175 lbs

Eye Colors: changes most of the time bronze but when really mad or in new moon silver.

Hair color: blue with silver streaks.

DNA: Lupine (part wolf)

Weapons: Butterfly swords and double handed sword occasionally

Abilities: able to change into a wolf split second. Also able to read minds and put images in one's head.

Siberia:

Height: 5ft 5"

Weight: 128 lbs

Eye colors: Blue (that changes different shades)

Hair color: Purple

DNA: Monkey

Weapons: Sais, Ninja stars and bow and arrow.

Abilities: smart

Tifa:

Height: 5 ft 3"

Weight: 131 lbs

Eye colors: Green (bright)

Hair: Brown

DNA: Fox

Weapons: Fists

Abilities: Strong ( may not be completely write may change later.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Meeting Familiar Faces

**Ok I have finally finished this yeah now my friend will not kill me. If you have any question review and ask it.**

It was a sunny day on *Mirrored Island. The busy and the stores were full. People were moving in herds and barley noticing what was going on around them. A yell was heard just over the noise of the crowd.

" Tifa, I am not buying you that." A girl with long purple hair exclaimed. She was shaking her head at the girl in front of her who was holding up a pair of black lace gloves.

" But why not Siberia?" The girl said with a pleading tone.

" Because you will just lose them or destroy them and my money would be wasted."

" Please!" The girl apparently named Tifa said. Siberia (Purple Hair) Just stared at her intently before sighing.

" Okay but only because you bought me those boots last Christmas."

" Yeah!" Tifa said jumping up and down. Siberia just rolled her eyes, smile and handed Tifa a wad of money. Tifa ran into the store and up to the cashier. She gave him the money with a smile, he smiled back and tried to give her back the change.

" Keep the change." The guy looked at her puzzled.

" It's not mine anyway." She whispers the guy at the cash register laughed as she walked out of the store putting the gloves on.

" Happy now?" Siberia asked.

"Yes," Tifa said with a smile " they fit just right."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, Cinderella. Now we can go to the ball and have a happily ever freaking after."

" What the hell pissed you off in such a short amount of time." Tifa said she then followed Siberia's gaze and smiled.

"Oh now I see." There were two people walking out of a nearby dress store that stuck out of the crowd. An orange-headed female with a tattoo on her left arm. Followed by a blonde male with very abnormal eyebrows. Siberia growled while Tifa jumped up and waved.

"Sanji come over here it's us." Sanji (Blonde) looked over and saw the 2 woman. Siberia no longer looked mad but happy.

"Siberia Swan Tifa chwaan" Sanji yells dropping the packages he was carrying on the orange-haired girl's foot. This made Siberia's smile grow bigger.

" Hey Nami" Siberia says smugly as the orange-headed female came forward and rubbed her foot.

" Hello Siberia." Nami replied coldly they were having a stare-down when all of a sudden Tifa started laughing. Nami and Siberia wheel around to see Sanji buying a pretty blonde at the jewelry. Simultaneously they both walked over and grabbed both of his ears and dragged him back to where Tifa was rolling on he ground laughing. After a few minutes Tifa had finally calmed down and the conversation started.

" So, how is the rest of the crew doing?" Siberia asked.

" Well they are doing good but that stupid marimo got himself hurt again." Sanji

" Why did you all come here I thought that you were heading to the Grand Line." Tifa asked looking into the window of another shop.

" To get some more supplies of course." Nami said.

" And your dresses." Siberia sneered.

" Yes and you have a problem with that."

" Frankly I do because instead of being the money monger that you are you could have bought stuff that will actually help your team." She said taking a step towards Nami. Sanji stepped in between the two girls and looked pleadingly towards Tifa who sighed and pulled Siberia back.

" Where are you two going?" Sanji asked quickly changing the subject.

" Well, Tifa and I were thinking about going and having some fun at the marine base. How much longer are you all going to be here we would not want you to get caught in our… what is one way to put .. mischief." Siberia said.

"Siberia-swan Tifa-chwaan why would you do that it is dangerous." Sanji asked.

"Well, there are some rumors we want to check out. They are about someone who may also have animal DNA in their system like us." Tifa explained.

"Consider us gone," Nami said "we have enough trouble now as it is."

"Bye Siberia-swan, Bye Tifa-Chwaan." Sanji says. Siberia walks forward to give him a hug when Tifa trips her. She falls on Sanji knocking him to the ground. They landed in a very provocative way. Siberia blushes and quickly gets up.

"Well, bye." Siberia says waving goodbye as Sanji and Nami leave. Tifa chuckles.

" What are you laughing about you are sooo dead no." Tifa takes off running with Siberia right behind her.

**Please Review and no flamers whoever reviews gets a chopper plushy doll. lol**


End file.
